Prequel Forbidden Stars
by xYuna
Summary: I just HAD to make this! Prequel of my AU story Forbidden Stars, blahblahblah. Follow Stan in his younger years.. hehe.


**

* * *

**

Okay, this came to my head one sleepless night, and it haunted me ever since.

**So I hope you just enjoy it xD**

**Little note: Humans didn't knew there were aliens yet.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers**

**Prequel Forbidden Stars**

Stan silently gazed at the strawberry-blonde 17-year old girl before him. Her lips were slightly in a pout and her eyes didn't blink once, as they were focused on her fingers. A lock of hair escaped her braid, and she didn't bother putting it back.

After 5 minutes of intense staring at her fingers, she gave up and sighed heavily. "I cant do it!" she said, sad and angry.

Stan laughed. "It's easy." He put one finger on hers and did the trick. The rope was now lose from all its knots and fell on the table between them. Maya pouted at him.

"It's not fair! How do you do that?"

Stan wobbled his eyebrows and finished his beer. "Can't tell ya that. Secret of ma family." he said, looking in the sky as if to pray.

Maya grinned lightly. "It's still not fair. Damn you!"

Stan laughed again. It had been 4 months since he had met the daughter of the Baron, Maya.

He had expected her to be like every other rich kid, but the way she made her entrance to him already proved otherwise.

Stan was walking down the streets, and it was raining (like most of the times around October) and he had to be careful not to slip in the mud.

There, a girl walked out of a bar, and walked to the other way Stan did, so they would meet each other.

And right when she was before him, she slipped. And if he didn't caught her he was sure she would have hurt herself bad. And the only thing the girl did was laughing and cursing.

"_Well that you don't do every day!" Maya said. Stan grinned at the girl in his arms and straightened her up again. Maya smiled at him. "Thank you." She said. Stan winked at her. "No problem Miss."_

_Maya shuffled her feet for a while. "Soo.. what's your name?" She asked, scratching the muddy floor with her foot a bit. "Stan." He answered. Maya smiled up. "Hey Stan!" She said, and waved her hand a bit. "I'm Maya!" _

_Stan chuckled. "Hey Maya."_

Maya smiled at him when he snapped out of the memory. "You're staring."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Stan sighed and dropped his shoulders. He'd never win that from her. Maya raised her fist in victory and then came a bit closer as to tell a secret. "You're really cute when you do that you know." She whispered, winking at him.

Stan felt his cheeks go warm and he bowed forward to, so they were just an inch from each other.

"And ya're really a dork when ya do that ya know." He whispered back, winking too. Maya laughed delighted and pushed him away from her. "You just insulted me! Me! How dare you!" She continued on laughing and Stan shook his head with a chuckle.

She was after all just a kid. She was 17 and he was 20, what would make her a kid.

Or at least he wanted to believe that.

After another hour of regular chatting, Maya and Stan said their goodbyes and went home. They normally came together every day to talk a bit, seeing that they become real close in the 4 months they spent together. That, and Maya was just happy she had someone she could talk to. Her father and mother never really aloud her much, and he wondered if they even knew she was spending time with him.

But he didn't care for that. As long as she stayed out of trouble and they would see each other, what was there to complain.

Stan opened the door to his store to lock it behind him again. He was on a so-called vacation, with the only exception he was still here.

Just a break.

Throwing some things on the table he walked up the stairs and into his room. He quickly changed and lied in his bed, for it was already midnight, and he was tired.

The next day he awoke with loud banging on the door. Stan rubbed his eyes. How late was it?

"Hello-o! Staaaaaaaaan!" He heard from outside. Stan perked up immediately. Maya.

He quickly put some normal clothes on and rushed downstairs, opening the door for her.  
"Well _that _took you long enough!" Maya said, letting herself in, like usually.

"I've been standing there for at least an half hour!"

Stan smiled at her. "Morning to ya too." He said. "And ya cant just expect a man to wake up that easily."

Maya puffed her cheeks out. "Figured." She muttered. Then she looked up and smiled again. "Come on! Get ready! We're going for a ride!"

And fifteen minutes later, Stan sat on his horse Albus and Maya was getting ready to sit on Lena.

"Yes you're a _good_ girl. Such a _beautiful _girl." Maya spoiled the horse. Stan suppressed a laugh, he knew she liked to be this way to her horse.

Maya got on Lena. "I know you want to laugh so just do it!" She said, waving in the air like she didn't care. Stan merely grinned. "It would be rude, m'lady."

Maya glanced at him. "Ah yes, and we wouldn't want to be rude now, would we?" She said. Stan grin got bigger. "Nope. Now where do you want to go."

Maya shrugged. She had been here for 4 months now, and she didn't knew how long her parents were going to stay here.. she hoped a while longer. Stan lived here, so he probably knew the best places.

"How 'bout I take ya to my most beautiful view." He said. Maya smiled eagerly. "Yes!"

"No can do." He then said, looking forward again. Maya pouted and drove closer to him.

"Ah please!" He didn't respond. "Pretty please?" No respond. "Pretty Maya will hit Stan if he doesn't please?" She said, in a pleading voice. Stan chuckled, he knew she would do it. "It's nicer at sunset. I'll take ya then."

Maya's shoulders dropped in faked disappointment, and Stan laughed. Maya glanced over at the road before them. "Ok, then it's the creepy forest."

Stan grinned and drove Albus faster, and Lena neighed loudly, before Maya let her run too. Maya easily caught Stan, but she knew he was holding back. Albus was very quick. "Let's make it a match." She said. "The one who gets to that tree there," she pointed to a fallen tree, at least 600 metres from them (it was a open road), "wins."

Stan nodded, smiling. "And what's the prize?"

"The winner can say when he has won." Maya said, not knowing any price.

"On it." Stan said. Maya counted to three, but already left on two leaving Stan laughing out loud, before letting Albus catch her.

As predicted, Stan won and Maya came to the finish with a big frown on her face and her lips pouted. "Damn! For once I thought you just might let me win."

"And let ya take advantage of me?" Stan said, moving his head to the side.

Maya smiled. Stan drove closer. "Now for my prize." He started, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and drove away again. "Ya comin'?" he shouted from his shoulder.

"Just a sec!" Maya yelled back, holding her cheek. Did he really just do that? Lena neighed impatiently.

10 minutes later, they were in the small open field in the forest, and they let Lena and Albus walk around as they both lied on the floor looking at the clouds.

"You think that one looks like a dog?" She suddenly asked, pointing to the sky.

Stan chuckled. "Did ya ever see a dog?"

Maya punched him. "It's close! Admit it!"

"Fin', but I think it's more a cat." He casually said earning another hit on the arm. Luckily that she was.. not very strong.

Maya sighed and stretched her arms behind her, closing her eyes. "You do this a lot?"

"Huh?"

"Looking at the sky. Do you do that a lot?" She repeated. Stan looked back at the sky. "Not really." He said.

Maya smiled. "I think it would make us weird not wanting to watch the sky." She stated.

Stan smiled, closing his eyes too. "I said I didn't do it much, not that I didn't wanted it." He said back.

Maya giggled. "Good answer."

Suddenly he opened his eyes and leaned close to Maya, so half her face was blocked from the sun and she opened her eyes to see Stan hovering above her, and she blushed.

"Do you like to watch at the sky?" He asked. Maya swallowed. "Well.. I like it more at night." She said.

Stan smiled lightly at her. "Why?"

Maya smiled and closed her eyes again. "Because.. if you see all those stars. It makes you realize your planet is just as tiny, just a small star. And we are even smaller." She said, inhaling deeply as her chest rose with it. "Would there be aliens looking at us too, just like we watch at them?" Stan glanced at her smiling face, and the birthmarks on her cheeks. A stripe and moon.

"Maybe. Why don't ya go ask?"

Maya opened her eyes and made an angry face. "Staaan!" She whimpered. Stan frowned. "What?"

"You just ruined the moment!" She said, giggling girlishly. Stan grinned. "Oh so we had a moment? Please inform me the next time."

Maya grinned at him. "You are really not romantic."

"I can be it if ya want." He said, winking at her and Maya blushed again. "No thanks. If you don't know when a moment is I wonder how miserable your romances are." She said as a matter of fact and closed her eyes again.

Stan smirked at her, even though she couldn't see it. He'd show how romantic he was.

He inched his face closer, and closer, till their lips were about to meet, when the horses neighed loudly and he pulled away quickly, as Maya opened her eyes and sat up, not knowing Stan's former idea.

"Look, they're playing!" Maya said happily, pointing at the horses. Stan sighed. _Damn horses._

"Maybe they could be in love, don't you think?" She said, waving her hair back and looking at him. Stan smiled at her. "Albus!" He yelled at his horse, and he looked up at his boss.

"No hittin' on teenagers!" he said, and Maya laughed out loud. Albus though, had no idea what was going on and returned to his former business.

"Smooth Stan, very smooth." She said, quickly braiding her hair. Stan watched in awe. "How do ya _do _that?" He asked.

Maya smiled. "The magic touch of woman. It's not that hard though. Want me to show it to you?"

"Nope, ya said it yarself. Magic touch of woman, not man." He said, putting both his hands before him as a defend and Maya smiled at him.

"I think we better return home now.. my mother will get worried."

Stan hadn't seen Maya for a week after that. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the girl. And he was slightly worried. What if something had happened? But he pushed those thoughts away. She probably had some trouble with her parents. And now, his break was over.

The first time he had seen her again was when her father came to him to get his new sword. Maya had gone with him, though with the bored look on her face she probably didn't wanted too. When he came out to meet them, Maya glanced at him nervously, as if to tell him something he of course didn't understand.

The Baron talked to Stan for a minute, and Stan nodded walking back. A few seconds later he came back with a new shining sword, and the Baron looked it approvingly. "Very well done smith. You could get rich with this."

Stan smiled and thanked him, as he handed over the money. When the Baron turned to walk away again, Maya quickly walked over to him.  
"Tonight in the forest field. Please?" She said quickly, and walked after her father.

Stan frowned.

Something was going on, he just didn't knew what.

That night, he went to the forest field, hoping it'd better be good because he had to go out early that morning.

As promised, Maya was sitting on a fallen tree, Lena grazing some grass near by.

She smiled at him when he walked up to her, leaving Albus to play with Lena.

"Thanks for coming. And sorry I couldn't visit you this week." She said, smiling sweetly. Stan shrugged and smiled back. "It's okay, I've been busy." He said.

Maya smiled. "I would've come a lot! Father has just been so annoying!" She said, throwing her hands in the air for some effect. "He kept saying I need to be married. Can you believe that? He's probably going to engage me to someone! I can't wait until I'm 18. Then he's got no right to promise me. Right? I don't want to marry some old creepy guy I probably don't even know!" She continued babbling on, and Stan did his best to listen, but he just kept staring at the bruise she had on her cheek.

When she was done she inhaled her forgotten air deeply. "So, that's out."

It started to rain lightly. Maya smiled up at him. "Thanks for listening."

Stan smiled back. "Maya.." He started, and she looked up at him again. "What happened to yar cheek?" He said, his hand touching the bruise.

Maya widened her eyes and moved her head away from him. "It's nothing." She said.

Stan frowned. "Yes it is. How'd ya get it?"

"I said it was nothing!"

"Maya." He simply stated, looking at her. Maya was on the verge of tears.. what had happened?

"Ya can tell me." He said, softening his gaze and stroking her cheek gently. Maya's eyes avoided his again. "I.." She started, but couldn't found any other words.

Stan just sat there, holding her cheek while he tried to catch her gaze, and he would wait until she was ready to say anything. Maya took a deep breath and leaned in closer to him, so she was hugging him. This took Stan by surprise. Of course he had experience with woman, but he never really _hugged_ a woman. What should he do? Hug back? _Of course moron!_ A voice in his head yelled. His arms sneaked behind her back and one hand rubbed it gently.

"My father hit me in a fight.." She weakly whispered.

Stan had seriously just exploded then. He pushed Maya of him, furious. "HE DID WHAT?" He remembered yelling, not yet noticing the scared look on her face. "AND YOU LET HIM? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME SOONER?" He now noticed a small hand that took his and he sat down on the tree, looking at her worried. "Maya! You cant just let that happen!" He said, in a softer voice since he had noticed her look. Maya sobbed now, and he pulled her in for a hug. Real man didn't hit woman, how annoying they could be.

"Please don't do anything Stan.. he has never done it before! I'm sure it just slipped his mind.." She sobbed, clutching his rained-wet shirt tightly. Stan sighed deeply, wanting to argue but he knew he would only upset her.

"I should take ya back. It's rainin', and ya could get a cold."

"Can I stay with you tonight? Please?"

And so Maya landed up on the bed of Stan's room at Stan's little house. Stan of course hadn't slept in the same bed, that was more than just rude.

He would just stay awake for a night, it wasn't that bad. Besides, he had to get up anyway in 2 hours.

Another 2 weeks later Maya came into his store, and he looked up surprised. He had only seen her 2 times in the 2 weeks, and he knew it was only to confirm him nothing happened. Now, however, she smiled her beautiful smile again while tapping the floor impatient. "Come on Stan! It's nearly dark and you _promised _me to take me to that place!"

_Which place? Oh that place!_

Stan smiled. "Now? Let me close first." He said, locking some things and doors that needed to be locked. Maya smiled. "It's like you knew I would come!"

"I'm just psychic." He said. Maya laughed softly as they walked out to the stables in the city to get their horses.

"Maya.. it's rainin'! Ya really want to go now?" He mumbled, shivering from the cold rain. Maya only laughed again. "The night sky will only be more beautiful! Come on Stan, show me your true romance nature!" She said, hopping on Lena easily. Stan grunted in disapproval of the cold weather and jumped on Albus too. "Fin'. But not for a whole night!"

Maya would make sure he thought different when they got there.

And so, Maya was aloud to open her eyes when they got there. She opened her mouth to say something, but it closed with the view before her. There was a small lake, surrounded by grass and trees. The view itself was astounding.. and then the night! The stars twinkled like the ground shined itself, and the moon was so big!

The rain made everything just a bit more shining, and Maya only blushed from having the honour to see this.

"Stan!" She said, still gaping at the picture before her. "This.. this is.. beautiful! More than beautiful!" She yelped when he pulled her down of her horse."Yeayeah, but I don't want to stand in the rain all night." So he pulled her to some trees that provided a bit safety from the rain and Maya leaned on the tree still gawking at the view. "I've never seen this.. how can't I ever seen this?" She said. Stan grinned. "It's my secret spot."

Senses snapped back to Maya and she glanced at him. "Are you from sugar?"

"eh?"

Maya laughed. "I asked if you were from sugar? You cant handle the rain that well can you?" She said, poking his arm.

Stan huffed. "So what? I don't like to be in the cold."

"And you don't like singing in the rain?" She asked him playfully. Stan frowned at her. "Where are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Maya suddenly walked out into the rain and turned to face him.

She took a very deep breath, and opened her mouth to sing very loud..: "I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN, JUST SINGING IN THE RAIN, WHAT A GLORIOUS FEELING, I'M HAPPY AGAIN, I'M LAUGHING AT THE CLOUDS!!"

Stan stared in shock at the twirling and singing girl in front of him, as Maya danced rounds and crazy turns he couldn't do with her eyes closed. "SO DARK UP ABOVE, THE SUN'S IN MY HEART!! AND I'M READY FOR LOVE, FOR LOVEEEE!!" She twirled again, and almost slipped, but she straightened and Stan crossed his arms as he still gazed at her.

"Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place! Come on with the rain!!" She now grinned at him and bowed deeply. "I'VE A GRRRRIIIIIINNN ON MY FAAACE!" she sang, grinning at him.

Stan shook his head and grinned just a bit, as he tried to suppress it. "I believe it's: I've a smile on my face." He corrected her before she continued singing, and she stood there, dumbfounded.

"You did knew the song! You bastard! You let me make a complete fool of myself!" She said, laughing so badly she had to take breaths between her sentences.

Stan grinned. "I liked yar performance though." He said. Maya smiled, walked up to him and pulled him out. "Then dance with me!"

Stan held up his hands. "No way there lil' girl. I don't dance."

Maya pouted, and started twirling as for teasing him she could do it and he was just a sad smith. Stan smirked and pulled on her arm so she bumped into him, and he gently brushed her the hair of her wet cheek.

"Ya know." He said. "I like you." He said forcing his accent away.

Maya smiled up at him. "I like you too."

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

He pulled her even closer.

"I love you."

Maya now looked up, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen graced her lips and she blushed cutely.

"I really love you too."

Stan smiled at her and cupped her cheek while brushing his lips against her.

When she responded to it, Stan just knew this was the woman he loved.

This was the woman, no, this was Maya, and he wanted to spent the rest of his life with Maya.

* * *

**8 pages of Stan-Maya smut! I had the end in my head a looooooooong time! R&R!****  
**


End file.
